The Caverns Secret
by dawnrochelle
Summary: When Annabelle moves back to Dyersburg, Tennessee, her and her best friend, Liza-May, meet again after three years. Anna had moved back after dropping out a law school. But when Annnabelle finds out Liza-Mays secret, will Annabelle join her friend or run?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, The Caverns Secret. This is a Charmed fanfiction, but it is will original characters. The prologue is set before they become witches. Also, I will be switching to a new account. It's Katie Breton (.net/u/1985875/Katie_Breton). Okay. Onto the story. Please review. **

"Come on Annabelle," Liza-May yelled back to me.

"I am!" I grunted, struggling to catch up to her, "Why are you dragging me through the woods?"

"You'll see. Remember how we were talking about that we needed a secret hide out?" She asked.

"Yea," I stepped over a root and under a tree branch, "But what does that have to do with being in the middle of the Tranto forest?"

"I told you that you'd see, now didn't I? Come on and hurry up!!" I pushed my self to continue on, even though I felt like my legs were about to fall off

"We're going to get in so much trouble. We're 12 years old and we're off in the middle of the forest,"

"Oh quit being such a worry wart," She complained, "Here, its right up here," I jumped off a rock and landed on paved road. "What?"

"Here it is!" She said, "Its an old tunnel, I dont know what it was used for," I looked at the tunnel. It was concrete and the road led straight into it. The road had no markings to decipher sides and it didn't look near large enough for cars so I figured it was a walkway...or used to be anyway. It didn't look like anyone had been here in a while.

"Your right Liza!! This is perfect. It will be our own little cavern,"

"Our Secret Cavern," We smiled and walked into the cavern to further inspect it. This place was going to be perfect. Our own little secret cavern where we could escape and be alone. We could do whatever we wanted here.

"This will be our promise. As long as this place stands, we'll forever be friends," Liza-May said, "Promise?"

"I promise!" I said, "Forever and always. Friends,"


	2. Chapter 2: Acting Odd

I sipped my soda, waiting for Liza-May. It had been three years since I had seen my old friend. I had been back in town for about three days when Id gotten a call from her, asking if I wanted to meet her at the local café. I had immediately said yes. I heard the small jingle of the bell on the door when Liza-May walked into the café.

"Annabelle," I heard her call, "How are you?" I looked up and smiled slightly. I waved my hand for her to sit down.

"Im really good Liza-May. How are you?" I asked

"Im great," She said, her voice enthusiastic, "So what brings you back here? I'd heard you were only a year away from getting you a law major," Crap. I was hoping she wouldn't bring that up

"I was," I admitted. My smile disappeared from my face, "But I dropped out. Who was I kidding? A girl from Dyersburg, Tennessee becoming a great lawyer? I was just a joke down there. You should have heard them the first year and a half. I swear Liza-May, I couldn't get a break anywhere. Im just a small town girl who'll never amount to anything outside of Dyersburg," I saw a look cross henew I was about to get a big pep talk from her.

"Now you listen here, Missy. You are not in any way 'just a small town girl'. You are one smart gal. There you were, the top student in all your classes. A girl with a dream! I always admired you for that, Bell. Everyone did. Especially when you got accepted to that big ol' law school. Man you shoulda heard 'em when you left, Bell. You were the talk o' the town. Finally, someone was gonna come 'round and break that barrier of 'the small town gal'. You were gonna be someone, Bell" The smiled returned to my face. Had people really thought all that?

"Maybe your right, Peaches," I said, called Liza-May by my childhood nickname for her. " Maybe I could've been something. But they'll never let me back now. Ar face, and I knd no way Im a going to get into a decent school now. Im back in Dyersburg." I smiled, "The Dangerous Duo is back, Peaches," She smiled, but it quickly fade away.

"Uh… Im sorry Bell, I got to go," She said hastily, "But Ill meet you tomorrow at the fountain?" I stared at her in confusion

"Um, sure, yea, okay," I said, "Is everything okay?" She was acting really strange.

"Yea. I just have something I have to do," She walked out of the restaurant, after saying goodbye. I pulled out a ten from my pocket and set it on the table before I stood up and walked out of the café.


End file.
